Expanding the League
by Remi Femble
Summary: Spira is growing in population and the game of Blitzball is growing still in popularity. A Committee has formed for the good of the Spira League, the governing body of Blitzball. the committee seeks to make the game more widespread and grand. Now they must put their ideas to action. Wakka and the other Blitzball leaders must now make their dreams for the game become reality.
1. Chapter 1

Expanding the League:

Chapter 1: A Meeting of Owners

It has been two years since Tidus returned to Spira. In all four years had passed since the beginning of the eternal calm, the final defeat of sin. Spira had enjoyed the peace that the calm brought and all were overjoyed by the liberties that they now had for themselves. Sure Yevon, and the leaders of the religious community held a now slightly diminished foot in the community, but the realm was at a general peace and things of leisure were further growing in popularity among the world. One such liberty was that of Blitzball. The legendary water based sport surged in popularity as people now could further enjoy the matches without fear. This rise in demand had been noticed by the players and captain's of the teams, who now saw themselves as owners and acted as such. They were already responsible for managing the team's funding for travel as well as paying the player's their wages. The captains thus naturally signed on to become the fully fledged owners of the teams as the Spira league sought to become more stable as an entity and have a more structured look. The owners knew of the appeal for the game, and while they loved having a central hub in Luca with the stadium and the staff that operated the arena. They sought to grow larger and have an even greater presence in the realm. The owners appointed a commissioner and general officers to oversee the game and development in the communities around Spira. The league office was naturally stationed in Luca, as the location was a major city and the largest spot of Blitzball's cultural penetration. The commissioner and the owners of the teams of the Spira league met in person in Luca before the start of every season and at the end of the season as well to discuss anything that needed discussing.

Today was the preseason meeting and all seven involved in the meeting arrived at the Spira League headquarters ready to discuss all that needed to be said. The main thing they would speak about would be player salaries and changes to their rosters. Also, they would discuss profits sharing and any changes to the game or anything new the group brought up.

Entering the boardroom was Frey the commissioner, Wakka of the Besaid Aurochs, Vuroja of the Killia Beasts, Bickson of the Luca Goers, Argai Ronso of the Ronso Fangs of Mt. Gagazet, Berrick of the Al-Bhed Psyches, and Nav Guado of the Guado Glories of Guadosalam. The men greeted each other in a friendly fashion, sure, they had tension during the season but as important men of the sport, they would put their rivalries behind them for the sake of the game and for the betterment of each other.

"Come men!" the commissioner spoke in commanding fashion. "Let us start the meeting, we have much to discuss." All took their seats and opened up their books of records, as well as took out their writing utensils for notes throughout the discussion. The commissioner sat at the head of the table with a gavel next to him to assert any choice made by the committee. Away from the table were to scribes recording the conversations of the meeting for record keeping purposes. "Well let's start with player per game salaries." The commissioner continued. "remember that as per our meeting last season all player contracts are solidified by this meeting and at the minimum last the duration of the season. No new signings are permitted during the season unless injury calls for such action." All nodded as they understood and remembered the words of Frey. "Let us go from North to South. Argai begin your presentation."

Agrai Ronso of the Ronso Fangs nodded as he cleared his throat. The Ronso race were massive beasts and mostly loved at Mt. Gagazet. Their team was the furthest North of the teams in the Spira League. "For the season the Fangs have 8 players signed, wages are as follows. Argai, 400gil per match. Basik, 100gil per match. Nuvy, 50gil per match. Gazna, 60gil per match. Irga, 50gil per match. Darga, 70gil per match. Zamzi, 70gil per match. And Zev, 120gil per match. Making the Ronso Fangs total salary 920gil per match, 520gil not including the owner. This concludes my analysis.

Such were monologues of each team owner, from the vastly rich Luca Goers under Bickson, to the awkwardly meek Besaid Aurochs under Wakka. Each team presented their figures for the upcoming season. There were no drastic surprises amongst the rosters, and really only the Aurochs and Goers had total salaries staunchly differing from the other four teams. "Thank you all for presenting your players and contracted for these players." Frey spoke as the final owner finished his words. "Now then on to new business then. The floor is open."

All sat quaintly as they waited for someone to break the ice and speak their mind of what they would like to see done differently or newly. Bickson then took the opportunity to speak his mind. "I propose that we discuss offering buy in bids for expansion of the league." The words caught the attention of the group. The six teams had been the only active squads for quite a long time and really no other team had ever come forward to become a new franchise.

"What reason have you behind such thoughts Bickson?" asked Vuroja. It was not that he did not like the thought of other teams in the league but he was confused by the notion.

"Look as a man from Luca I know of what I speak. Since the calm birthrates have skyrocketed and people have begun moving to new places to better provide for their families. People are living longer due to the lack of Sin's threat. This means we have a larger audience available. Let us allow some of these settlements that have expanded to buy into our league. They will pay us to join and we will gain further influence among the people."

"But what of the league table?" Nav Guado spoke up. "Will that unbalance things?" Nav was speaking in relation to the schedule for the season. Each team played each other club twice.

"Then we'd be able to expand the season Nav!" Bickson countered. "We'd have more games for the fans and thus more revenue for us owners." All smiled each for their own reasons. Most at the table smiled for what more revenue meant for their households while Wakka and Vuroja, who used most of their profits to better their towns were excited by what the extra profits could do for their communities.

"How many teams should we allow Bickson?" Wakka asked the owner of the Goers. "should we cap the amount?" all eyed looked back to Bickson as he seemed the mastermind behind this whole plan.

"We would seek to gain teams that can be stable and popular among the people. So naturally we should only seek well founded bids. We should make the buy in amount be 70,000 gil. 10,000gil for each of the bodies sitting here, as price to join up." All nodded at the words Bickson spoke. They seemed to make sense.

"We need to be sure that if any expansion occurs, then it needs to include a team in Bevelle." Agrai spoke up.

"Yes! We must have a team in Bevelle!" Commissioner Frey confirmed. "Even though New Yevon is not a massive supporter of the game we need a presence in Spira's largest city."

"We could revive the team of old from that city…the Bevelle Bells!" Wakka said to the group. All smiled at the thought of getting a team in Bevelle.

"Wait why do we not already have a team in the capital?" said Berrick. All paused for a moment as the question stumped them. Surely if a team could be in the capital city, the biggest in Spira, would they not already have one? This thought confused many at the table.

"Yevon, the religious strength of the city has been the obstacle in the past." Frey piped up to provide an answer. "However, I have an answer to that problem." All listened closely to hear the answer of the appointed commissioner. "New Yevon has a poor standing with a large portion of the population of Spira. The loss of religious fervor has grown since the Eternal Calm. People no longer feel they need a religious body as their commanding regime. We can use Yevon to get a team there. The result benefitting both our causes."

"How so Frey?" All questioned in succession. They did not see how they could sway the clergy to support blitzball.

"We tell them to build a stadium in Bevelle, so that we have two stadiums in Spira thus allowing more people to be able to go to more games. They'll pay to construct the stadium and we'll get more revenue and less travel between games. Especially for the Ronso Fangs."

"My team and fans would very much appreciate this as we are weary from all the travelling we do to and from the stadium during the season." Agrai of the Ronso said to the group. The plan seemed perfect and many enjoyed the idea, even the Bickson of the Luca Goers liked the thought despite meaning that his team might have to travel for a change here or there rather than having a home game every time they step into the sphere. Even the Nav who was a man who hated any kind of change enjoyed the thoughts of expansion and a new stadium. It seemed the group was unanimously in agreement on the matter.

"Well then, I guess we simply need to vote." The commissioner said as he raised his gavel from the table. "All in favor of expansion being made available for 70,000gil with intent toward gaining at the least a team and stadium in Bevelle. As well as getting the church of New Yevon to pay for stadium through negotiation efforts, say 'AYE'!" All said the approval as Frey banged his gavel giving his verdict. The Spira league as to expand and become a larger body of excitement and entertainment throughout the realm. All cheered at the thought of more teams, games, revenue, and a new stadium for the game of blitzball.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Discussion with New Yevon

After the meeting of the owners concluded and the plan for expansion had been ratified, the committee comprised of owners and the commissioner himself knew that they must be careful to see their plan work perfectly. The goal was to keep the idea of expansion quiet until they secured the church's support and funding for a new stadium in the holy city of Bevelle, at which case the league would then move to announce to the world the offering of expansion opportunities. The plan seemed simple enough and one that could easily be done without much issue once set to purpose. However, the initial task seemed a daunting one to some of the committee members. Thus, a small group from the committee decided to venture to Bevelle and see the lords of the clergy and gain their support. The task force was Commissioner Frey, Wakka, Vuroja, and Bickson. Berrick, Nav, and Argai stayed out of the discussion due in large part to tensions between the clergy and their races as of recent years. Wakka was known to have a deep respect for the clergy and even though he was once brandished a threat to the people of Spira, wrongfully so, he still supported the clergy and respected its teachings. Wakka was also a famed guardian of High Summoner Yuna, and thus his appearance had weight in every walk of life on Spira. Vuroja was of Kilika, the home of High Summoner O'hala, a man once played blitzball professionally as a member of the Kilika Beasts, which Vuroja now represents as owner. Bickson was brought along simply because of his sharp tongue and wit that matched the zeal of Frey himself. The group was assembled and road in haste to Bevelle on the backs of Chocobos to make the journey a rather short one. The group arrived at the foot of the Capital building in less than a single day. A dispatch message had been sent ahead so the head of the movement were aware of the league's upcoming arrival.

As the group arrived, they dismounted the birds, only to be greeted by officials of the clergy. "We have been made to expect you, leaders of the Spira League." The officials bowed in respect as they greeted the committee seeking aide from the government of New Yevon. "How shall we assist you fine gentlemen, are you here to pray and give offerings to the temple in anticipation of the Blitz Season?" The officials smiled as their minds moistened at the thought of the further wealth the Spira League had come to offer the church.

"We are not here for prayer or offering, but of a more pressing manner." Frey replied to the officials that now seemed confused by the words of the commissioner. "Show us to the leaders of this place. Show us to the Praetor." The officials snarled as they gave a deferent nod. They extended an arm toward the tower behind them and then scuttled toward the building. The committee followed suit, they sensed the tension in the face and movements of the officials as they hurried to be rid of the committee.

The men entered the main tower of the temple and gazed at the wonder and beauty of the location, it was truly a sight to behold as the very décor of the location bore the proof of the overflowing wealth of the clergy. Every piece of the furnishings and every curve of the statues stood perfect in both shape and glory. The church was certainly not lacking for gil in any capacity. The officials still hurried off and pointed the committee to an audience chamber with a large table in the center of the room. "The Praetor will join you here, once they have the chance to assemble." Said one the officials as he smirked in an insincere manner toward the men of the committee. The group made themselves at home as they sat around the table in anticipation of the leaders arrival.

Before too long the door opened and five well clothed men walked into the corridor. This was the Praetor of New Yevon and his advisors, the governing theocratic body of the realm of Spira. This man stood as the figurehead for the new governing body that took over after the fall of Yevon and Sin during Yuna's quest for the Eternal Calm. This man was Baralei the Praetor of New Yevon. He sat at the head of his table with the group of advisors standing behind him ready to give him any advise he should seek. "What brings you here, if not to pray or pay tribute to the clergy of New Yevon?" Baralei spoke a soft, and diplomatic manner, one showing why he was placed at such a high place of honor amongst the clergy group.

"We are here to provide you a way to regain the favor of the people of Spira and erase much of the negative errors your group has made since coming to power." Frey spoke boldly as to open the negotiations between parties. Baralei scooted forward in his chair, he leaned further over the table, showing that the words of Frey had gained his full attention.

"I know not of such ill reputable things of which you accuse my organization of good commissioner." The Praetor smiled as he played with his hair before he continued to speak his words of purpose. "However…What would you provide for me that could alter the minds of people, and turn them from the ill begotten memories of which you speak of in my presence?" Baralei was well versed in discourse and dialogue. His intellect showed itself in the presence of the committee. The very words spoken by the man already excluded Wakka and Vuroja from the conversation as they both scratched their heads in utter confusion at the phrases uttered by the leader of the New Yevon church.

"You will build a Blitzball stadium for the league here in Spira." Bickson said plainly to all present. "The New Yevon will bring Blitzball to Bevelle and pay entirely for a second stadium here in Spira, and thus will regain the favor of people throughout the world." The words thudded hard. Baralei simply kept playing with his hair while he thought of the proposition offered to him.

"I understand the importance of Blitzball, I have spoken in Luca's stands several times, yet, why would the body of New Yevon finance the building of a stadium, which would have no benefit to the church in its day to day uses. What makes you think we have that kind of free money sitting around absent purpose?" Baralei leaned forward as he said the words. The Praetor now rested his hands upon his chin folded under his arms as he pondered the thought with a smug grin on his pompous face.

Frey signaled to Bickson as he wished to have the floor to this venture. "Baralei, Blitzball is loved by all in Spira. If you saw the construction of a stadium then you could easily gain much favor among the people. And you would become the man that brought Blitzball to Bevelle. Such a distinction would grant you immense love from the realm and would be applauded even by those who utterly despise you and your sect." Frey spoke with purpose. Baralei lifted hs eyes and he turned to serious thought. The action gave Bickson and Frey pause as they watched the man ponder the thoughts.

"How much of the general populous disapprove of our organization?" Baralei spoke aloud.

"61% of the people according to a recent survey." An advisor spoke to the Praetor.

"What would be the cost of construction of a stadium?" again Baralei asked a question.

"40,000,000 gil." Another advisor spoke to Baralei. "The coffers of the clergy currently house…" The advisor whispered the sum to Baralei to keep the number concealed from Frey and company. The preparation of the advisors gave further pause to the committee sent to sway the clergy. How could they be so prepared? Did they expect this all along? Do they have spies in Luca? These were the thoughts occupying the men of the Spira League.

"Well then maybe this venture can be done." The words of the Praetor moistened the tongues of the committee. "However, if we are to do this I seek to be the owner of the team you sought to put here in Bevelle, and I will pay no franchise fee." These words ceased up the committee. Frey and the others huddled up together to discuss the next step. The group finished their huddle to return to conversation with the leader of New Yevon. Frey nodded in acceptance of the offer posed by the man. Reluctant as he was to simply give in to the demands of the Praetor the committee understood that giving up 70,000gil got them their stadium in the North and the team in the Holy City they sought after. "Good then we shall announce the stadium effort and development of a team under my command in two days for all of Spira to see via sphere broadcast. It shall be truly a grand event for the people of Bevelle and Spira.

"Thank you Baralei." Frey and the committee bowed their heads as they smiled in agreement with the man in charge of New Yevon. "Now, Praetor while we are in agreement on everything I must ask…How were you so prepared for us and our purpose?"

Baralei laughed as he stood from his chair and shook the hands of the men of the Spira League before he gave his answer. "Well, when your dispatch message arrived, my advisors and myself sought to brainstorm your possible reasons for such a call to speak with me and my council." All laughed as they realized how obvious the message sent ahead of them was to the Praetor and his council.

The movement was set, Blitzball was coming to Bevelle, and the body of New Yevon was funding the arrival with hopes of restoring positive public appeal to their religious movement. Frey and the committee spoke further with the new team owner about the requirements for owning a team, both chronically and monetarily. "I will keep such traditions of ownership standing with you men; and I expect to be able to field a team this very season." The words caught the committee off guard.

"The season starts in one month. Can you really gather up a team by then? Give them a brand and a logo? Get them uniforms?" Wakka asked of Baralei

"Well then…I best get to work immediately after the announcement conference in two days." Said Baralei as he laughed once more with the committee. He showed them to his mess hall where they broke bread and drank while planning the festivities for the upcoming announcement as Baralei expected the announcement itself to be a memorable event in Spira.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Press Conference

Much came to pass in the days that followed the secret meeting of Praetor Baralai and the Spira League. The men worked out the paperwork contracts and broke bread happily as they joyously finagled all details of the new franchise and stadium coming to the holy city of Bevelle. The deal had been struck and now the committee called forward the three remaining team owners to be present for the announcement regarding Baralai's deal with the Spira League. Of course the three owners not present at the initial discussions were nervous about showing themselves in the buildings of the New Yevon capital, however they came anyway as they understood the importance of the meeting that was to be held soon. It truly was a hasty movement as Baralai sought to be sure that his team would begin play the upcoming season beginning in one month's time even before construction on the new stadium had been even properly plotted. This choice was well met by the league but caused them to have to work faster on the announcement and such as Baralai would need time to assemble a team, especially since he himself was not of the blitz community, or even a community that actively supports the sport in any manner.

Quickly the time passed to the day of the press conference to be held on the steps of the capital tower building. The event had been assembled and messengers had called for all heralds and news people to be present for what was be spoken of as a monstrously grand event, one "rivaling in importance of the Eternal Calm." The Praetor was as good as his word in assembling the press for the event of the season. He managed to get his clerics and monks to stir up the conversation in every walk of life and then from there they garnered every bit of excitement in the land. The conference became during the lull period between conception and the event itself the very topic of conversation all throughout Spira. As the event arrived the Spira League owners took view from the announcement stage the sight of a crowd rivalling the size of many lesser interest blitzball games. The crowd made up of many regular citizens seeking to learn the latest big news, as well as press members seeking to get the big story from the scheduled speech. Baralai had the platform set up with a podium and microphone in the center of the stage so as to make the presence of the person behind the podium feel in power over the others sitting on the stage.

The League members were to sit on the stage with the Praetor to join later post the early portion of the announcement. The moment had come for the grand speech to whirl the minds of the people and excite them for the growth of the realm's great sport. Commissioner Frey arose from his seat and wave to the crowd as he approached the podium in the center. Many cheered as he approached. Once he reached the podium as flurry of trumpet blasts were fired with intent of stilling the voicing in the audience below him. This tactic worked well as within seconds the voices puttered into nothing as all were happy to cease speculating the intent of the meeting and were now to hear the purpose that such a large scale meeting was called. Frey waved once more signaling to all his intent to begin the festivities planned for the event. He then cleared his throat as the final murmurs of chatter subsided for him to make his speech. "Fellow citizens of Spira. As your leader of the Spira League, which oversees and governs the grand game of Blitzball, the great pastime of our world, please allow me your ears. The game as well as the population has grown tremendously since the eternal defeat of Sin by Hugh Summoner Yuna, and her group of faithful guardians; such as Sir Wakka who sits here with us." Wakka stood up and waved to the crowd as the roars picked up generously for a national hero such as him. "We here at the Spira League recognize this wonderful growth and see it as a blessing for our world. This is why we stand here today in the holy city of Bevelle, to ask of you, the people to allow us to bring Blitzball in its full element to Bevelle." The crowd roared at the notion, all roared in joy at the idea. Frey smiled and the positive response he was receiving so far. "So when we knew that we wanted to bring the sport to this fine city, we knew that we needed to seek assistance from a grand entity, a large and vast body of supporters and structure that could help bring the game to this fine place." Frey signaled over to side of the stage as he motioned for Baralai to make his appearance and give his portion of the speech. "so allow me to introduce, a man of great renown and esteem in the land of Spira. Please give a warm hand to Praetor Baralai of the New Yevon faith movement."

The applause for the praetor came as he arose to the podium. His applause was not as grand as the previous roars from the crowd, yet the man appeared to feel no further tense than when he arose from slumber earlier in the day. He seemed truly calm as he waved toward the people. Frey and Baralai embraced one another as the commissioner passed off the podium to the religious leader. Baralai quaffed his white hair then affixed his glasses as he began to present the joyous news to the wet anticipation of the crowd below. "Brothers, I stand before you today, not as Praetor of New Yevon, but as a man in love with the greatest of games, Blitzball." The notion got a strong round of applause from all around; the opening line appeared to soften those who lacked a fond opinion of the governing party and its head. "As a fan, and a student I have asked the Spira league to allow me to build them a stadium for Blitz here in the city of Bevelle so that our people of the Northern lands of Spira can more easily take in the pleasures of the sport. The stadium will be financed by my order of New Yevon entirely." The new shocked all as the people turned their emotions into a festive frenzy from the man's simple words. A stadium in the North. The notice exited all present as they cheered and hollered about the prospect of having games in more than just the far away city of Luca. Baralai smiled as a true politician as he took in the crowd's joy whilst waiting for the moment to unleash the next bit of popular news he had ready to unveil. The man had serious tact, and knew exactly how to milk the moment for maximum effect.

Meanwhile the other owners were not completely pleased with the phrasing used by the man in regards to who sought out who for the stadium. However, angst toward the man was soon let go as the owner understood that he was putting a spin on the story, one that honored the league and made Baralai and New Yevon look like the saint they tried to convince people they were. "In addition," the Praetor once more began his speech; the crowd fell to silence as eagerness to listen further stilled their tongues. "I have asked the league to allow myself, Baralai, to purchase a franchise and enter my team into the Spira league. My intent of course is to return this city's long absent tradition of Blitzball and bring home the glory of victory for our people." The Praetor paused to further prolong the crowd, he acted a though he needed to catch his breath and collect his thoughts, yet he was simply dragging out the event longer. "So please allow me to return to this once great city the team they have been robbed of for far too long. Allow me to return a part of our city's heritage and history. Allow me the privilege and honor of returning the Bevelle Bells team to the city of Spira, as we have been absent from the games for far too long." Baralai raised his right arm high into the air with his hand clenched as a fist as he pumped the fist into the air with an air of dignity and nobility about himself, much to the excitement of the crowd. At this notion the people cheered and began chanting an age old chant in a vibrant chorus for the realm of Spira to heed.

"BELLS OF BEVELLE BY BARALAI! BELLE OF BEVELLE BY BARALAI!" the crowd hollered these words with passion as many who had come simply because they were passing by during the time of their daily chores. Others who had lacked any positive feelings toward the young Praetor found themselves still cheering for the man as the importance of his words set in and showed a brighter tomorrow for the future.

The Spira league owners and Commissioner Frey all arose and joined hands with Baralai as they bowed as a group to the crowd. Trumpets blasted, people cheered, and streamers began being thrown overhead as the people took the new stadium news to be the greatest ever heard for the largest city in the realm. The people cheered as all seemed to know the greatness of the news and then event.

"Now my peers," the Praetor continued to speak. "I ask that you simply allow us to enjoy a great month of training and fun as my team in addition to the other squads, have a tough season ahead and will request your support at as many matches as possible until the new stadium is finished."

The party had begun and the people were enjoying the news of the clergy buying the temple and further growing the game. Baralai had committed to this project with intent to bring put more positive connections with the clergy and he seemed to have succeeded. " _Now all I have to do,"_ thought the Praetor to himself. "… _is assemble a team….but with whom and how should I do such?"_ Upon this thought, Baralai broke from the rank and file of his new partners in business to set them to purpose. As he left the platform he called to his assistants. "Gather me up a list of all blitzball professional athletes who have yet to qualify for a roster spot. We need to find a team manager to get all things into order." His aids nodded as they ran off into the shadow seeking to quickly complete the task and find all who had professional blitzball experience under their belt.

The season just became interesting in the eyes of the public, and the opening games were still several weeks away. All grew with eager desire to see another team on the pitch, and another stadium to cheer inside of whilst enjoying the grand game. This was the future of Spira.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Sincere Request for Help

As the press conference found its way to a close, the Praetor and the others owners of the Blitzball league found themselves leaving from the conference area. They retreated through the temple to a back entrance with the intention to sneak away without being followed by the crowd. Of course, Baralai would be staying behind as his place in society was in Bevelle, but the others sought a stealthy escape from the crowds in the area that lingered in joyous celebration and excitement over the news of a stadium and team of Blitzball coming to the Holy City. Baralai and the other owners saluted one another with the prayer stance of Yevon as they made their goodbyes until the start of play in one month's time.

As they made their move to leave out the backdoor of the temple and mount their chocobos to return home swiftly, Baralai grabbed hold of Wakka's arm, pulling him back from the group leaving. "Friend," he said in his soft manner which he used to gain trust and confidence. "I am in need of your services." Wakka turned fully now to better engage in the conversation at hand, he could tell the request for assistance was sincere and of a seriously and private manner.

"What do you need Brudda?" Wakka asked the new owner of the Bevelle Bells. "What could I possibly do to aide you, the leader of New Yevon?" The question was sincerely asked by the famed guardian and star of the sport. What could a Praetor, a man of vast influence in the laws of the land and one of incredible wealth need of a base man of sport whose teams boasts the lowest income, payroll, and popularity in the entire Spira League.

Baralai quaffed his hair a bit before giving his response. "I am a man of politics and religion. I am no man of the sport." his statements were a fact already known to the world and thus this first sentence did little unwind the athlete. "I do not know the players of experience in the league. I do not know who to sign for what position. Essentially, I need to find the right player or simply a person to run my team for me on the field. Would you know of such a person currently in need of a job wandering about the realm. He can be a player; he can be simply a man of the numbers to manage the club. Honestly Sir Wakka, I do not care. I simply need someone to be the one running the club while I simply lay claim to the title of owner, as I fear my direct involvement would result in a complete failure for the club." Wakka had a puzzled look on his face, the former guardian was still a player himself as well as an acting owner. His team existed long before he began playing and he never had to do any sort of recruiting for his club to fill the roster as the Aurochs had a longstanding lineup of friends. Wakka leaned against the building wall as he scratched his head, as he thought about the people involved in the blitz community.

"Well I do know of a guy that I could send your way." Wakka sounded reluctant to mention this man. "This guy is a member of your rival, the youth league. I know you guys are getting along better, but still, I don't see you guys seeing eye to eye." Baralai laughed as the thought came forward from the Auroch's owner's lips. Wakka saw shrugged his shoulders and continued explaining the man in mind for Baralai's need. "His name is Beclem. He was a member of the Crusaders until the Eternal Calm, and now he is something of a coach, training blitzball players. He likes to play midfield and has a wicked passing ability." Wakka looked down to the ground as he prepared to finish his sentiment toward Beclem, a man whom he had on multiple occasions been in staunch disagreements with each other. "The guy can play, and lead."

"Is he currently under contract with any team?" the Praetor asked of the islander.

"No, he is currently training kids in the city of Luca about the fundamentals of the game in attempt to occupy their minds and keep them from mischief." Wakka replied.

"Well...send him my way. However, I was really hoping that you would allow me to meet with your old companion and teammate Tidus, the star shooter who won the Tournament for your club several years back. I hear from Lady Yuna that he is still around in Spira as the two are...well...'complicated.'" the words rang strong in the ears of the guardian. He knew that Tidus was about the realm, and that he was a profound genius of the sport. However, Wakka never in the last year since Tidus' return to Spira had he even considered inquiring his old companion and friend as to returning to play for the Besaid Aurochs. Even though Tidus had one of the richest per game agreements ever in league history before the defeat of Sin, at 1,000gil per match, Tidus was still someone that the Aurochs could thrive with in their roster. Wakka groaned at the thought of what Baralai was asking. Yet, this guardian and follower of the old religion was honorable and knew he needed to do the right thing and inform Baralai about the whereabouts of his buddy.

"He's hanging around Guadosalam when I last heard. He is there seeing if he can speak to Sir Auron from the Farplane."

Baralai extended a hand of fellowship and thanked his rival owner of a team in the Spira league for his assistance in the matter of figuring out who to hire in order to sort together a Blitzball team for Bevelle. Baralai knew that the request that he made regarding Tidus, the forward, was a tough one for the Auroch's owner to fulfill, and as such he thanked Wakka again for his help. "Would you care to stick around for lunch my friend?" Wakka shook his head refusing the offer by the gracious host of the land of Bevelle and the league of New Yevon. The guardian simply let the newly crowned "Father of Bevelle Blitzball" that the islands were calling to the man and that he was long for returning to Besaid, training with his team, kissing the cheek of his wife Lulu, and showing his son how to toss a Blitzball. Baralai smiled as the Auorchs' owner left the temple. The conversation had yielded the fruit that the Praetor had hoped it would bring.

Without a moment's delay, the leader of the New Yevon called for several messengers to come forward. "Messengers of New Yevon, I need your assistance." He spoke to the group of runners as though the request being made was a matter of life or death. The messengers usually took all assisnments seriously, but they could tell that this was of a new level of importance to the Praetor. "I need half of you to go to Luca and find the Blitzball instructor and former Crusader, Beclem. He should be teaching the youths the basics of the sport in the city streets. The rest of you I need to go to Guado stronghold of Guadosalam. There you will find a blond haired man by the name of Tidus who frequents the Farplane. Your mission is simple my runners. Bring these men back here to me as I have an a job opportunity for them that gets them back into the sport. I need these men for the Bevelle Bells. Bring them back here to me!"

"What if they refuse to come back with us, what should we do then?" One of the messengers spoke up.

"They will come back with you, mention that I will offer them a lofty amount of money for their wages. Bring them to me here as I must meet with these athletes." The messengers bowed before the leader of their movement and then took off for their respective locations to bring the men of interest to the Holy City for the sake of the sport. Baralai was pleased at the day's accomplishments and smiled as the messengers mounted their chocobos and set off to bring Beclem and Tidus to Baralai's side. "Soon, Blitzball will be in Bevelle, and with it people will love the body of New Yevon greater than ever before." '

The Praetor then went out to the balcony of his bedroom, he looked below at the city and imagined where they would build the new stadium for the sport. As he looked he smiled as he saw ancient banners for the Bevelle Bells hanging around about the buildings as the people where showing their support for the newly announced team, and thus showing their approval for the Praetor by association. The future for the sport in Bevelle was beginning to look quite promising.

All around the city by this point in the day the news of the return of the national sport to the capital had reached the ears of all the people. Everyone was in a roar as they celebrated the news in each person's own way. Younger men began training with whatever they could find in attempt to get in shape for team tryouts. Other began organizing supporters groups and started writing chants to sing during the matches in support of their new heroes. The children asked questions of their parents as to when they could go to a game. The old men got out the relics of mementos of the ancient Bevelle Bells to show off their city pride. The news was out of the bag and the city bustled to see the game live in their own backyard. Bevelle was now for the first time in a plethora of years, a city of sport, and not a stuffy theocracy center of religious and legalistic fervor.


End file.
